Mi sueño hecho realidad
by Lu-agni
Summary: Respuesta al reto del mes de mayo del Pais de Agni. Es un fic por el día de la madre sobre Ursa ... la madre de Zuko y Azula.


**A/N: HOLA!!! Este es un fic por el día de la madre hecho por MI, así es NO es una traducción, ^^. Respondiendo al reto de " del mes de mayo. La canción se llama "Amor Eterno". **

Un pequeño niño de diez años dormitaba serenamente en su cama, sus luminosos ojos color oro se acababan de cerrar hace solo unas horas pues no podía dejar de pensar en el día que le esperaba al despertar….

_-Zuko, pequeño Zuko…._

_-Mamá??_

_-Hijo_

_-Mamá??!! Donde estas??! – el niño corrió desesperadamente para alcanzar la difusa silueta de una mujer, la cual el reconoció como su propia madre._

_-Mamá- puso una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el hombro de la mujer, pero cuando esta se volteó, a vista de Zuko se hizo más pequeña, y cuando reconoció a la persona ya no estaba tan contento y emocionado como antes._

_-Que pasa Zuzu, triste de verme??_

_-Azula?? Donde está mamá, hace un rato ella estaba aquí y…_

_-Jajaja.- la pequeña soltó una malvada risa y luego dijo irónicamente.- Zuzu, pequeño zuzu, no me digas que todavía crees que está viva._

_-No lo creo Azula, yo lo sé muy bien._

_-Mamá esta muerta._

_-Eso es mentira!!_

_-Ella esta muerta_

_-MENTIRA! .- de pronto el hermosos jardín se llenó de oscuridad y Zuko empezó a oír las risas malévolas de su padre y hermana._

-MAMÁ!!!!!- gritó al despertarse completamente empapado en sudor.

-Recién son la 1 de la madrugada.- dijo mirando el reloj de velas que se encontraba sobre el aparador de su habitación. – será mejor que regrese a dormir.

-Te quiero mamá .- murmuró antes de quedar profundamente dormido

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era el segundo domingo de mayo en la "Scuola per nobili e regalitè". Esa tarde se iba a celebrar una fiesta de máscaras en honor al día de las madres y estaba planeado que todos bailarán con su madre en el baile de cierre llamado "madre e hijo".

-Tío ya saqué de mi casillero los cuadernos en los que tenía tarea, disculpa por hacerte llevarme a la escuela el domingo pero no tenía mis cuaderno y..

-Zuko, nunca me dijiste que había una actividad en tu escuela hoy??

-Lo sé pero es por el día de la madre, no quiero estar aquí.

-Príncipe Zuko, como futuro gobernante de la Nación del Fuego debes tener que acostumbrare a asistir a eventos que te desagraden.

-por favor no me hagas quedarme, de todas maneras tengo tarea.

-Te quedarás Zuko, pero no te preocupes o me quedaré contigo.- observó la mesa de bocadillos.- tal vez no exactamente a tu lado pero sí contigo.- se marchó dejando al pobre niño en medio de la reunión.

La fiesta se llevaba acabo en el salón de ceremonias de la escuela, allí madres e hijos de toda la escuela estaban conversando riendo y bailando.

-Zuzu, no esperaba verte aquí.

-Azula?? Como es que estas aquí?

-No vas a saludar a mis amigas?

Hola Ty Lee.- miró hacia la otra niña.- Mai.

-Hola Zuko ^^ -dijo la de rosa.

-hola.- voz monótona.

-Bueno las saludé ahora responde.

-Papá de trajo, el dice que como futura gobernante debo ir a estas reuniones.

-Y él donde está?- dijo Zuko inspeccionando con la mirada el lugar.

-Papá se ha ido, creía que tío Iroh te traería y no quería que lo vieran cerca de ti.

-Eso no es cierto!!

-Si lo es!!

-No lo es!!

-Si!!

-NO!!

-Zuko por fin te encuentro.- Iroh se percató de la presencia de las chicas.- Princesa Azula, Lady Mai, Lady Ty Lee.- dijo graciosamente, la niña de rosa le respondió con una sonrisa mientras la otra solo rodó los ojos.

-Adiós tío, las chicas y yo tenemos que molestar a Jini por su horrible peinado.- Azula caminó triunfante seguida por su escolta.

-Zuko, vamos a ver las actuaciones.

La velada continuó tranquila y el príncipe Zuko, aunque le fue difícil de admitir , no la pasó tan mal como esperaba, todo era cuestión de sentarse en un cómodo asiento a escuchar poesía , tan simple como cuando iba a las obras teatrales para acompañar a ….. _ella_…… _su madre._

Llegó al hora esperada por todos… el momento del baile de clausura.

-Príncipe Iroh -una de las organizadoras se acercó al dúo de príncipes e hizo una referencia mientras saludaba.- Quisiéramos que usted cantara para la ultima pieza.

-Claro, sobrino crees que puedas quedarte solo por un momento o prefieres acompañarme al escenario, se que tocas el cuerno..

-Eh, no gracias tío, prefiero quedarme aquí.

-Como tu quieres príncipe Zuko.- dicho esto se retiró hacia el escenario.

-BUENAS NOCHES AMIGOS!!.- dijo una señorita de último año.- Llegó la hora de la pieza final.

-Así es .- dijo otra de cuarto.- Todos los niños y no tan niños tomen a su mamá y únanse a la pieza.

-Y para hacer más especial este baile.- dijo la primera.- El cantante será nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Iroh.!!

-Viva!!!

Iroh empezó a cantar :

Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos,

que lloran en silencio por tu amor;

me miro en el espejo y veo mi rostro,

el tiempo que he sufrido por tu amor.

Zuko al ver a las parejas conformadas por madres e hijos, se sintió muy afligido pero de pronto pensó……_¿Y Azula? ._Miró a la pista una vez más y puedo observar a Mai y a Ty Lee con sus respectivas madres. Entonces vio a Azula y se acercó.

-Que quieres Zuzu??

-m…- el niño no sabía q decirle a su hermana, pero se sorprendió al oír que su voz no sonaba tan desafiante como siempre.- También desearías que estuviera aquí verdad Zula?

-No me llames así Zuzu y no sé de quien hablas..

-Pues de mamá

-Por qué desearía que ella estuviera aquí, ella jamás me quiso y creía que yo era un monstruo.

Zuko estaba por protestar cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-No creo que tu mamá pensara eso de ti.- la dueña de la voz estaba vestida con un fino vestido y su rostro estaba cubierto con un antifaz que dejaba ver el color de sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que Zuko no pasó por desapercibido.

Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento,

pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer;

prefiero estar dormido que despierto,

de tanto que me duele que no estés.

-Cómo puede saberlo? – dijo la princesa.

-Porque tuve una hija como tú.

-Que le pasó?

-Hablaremos de eso luego.- miró hacia la pista.- quieren bailar niños.

¡Cómo quisiera, ay, que tú vivieras,

que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran

cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos!

-No bailo , ni hablo con extraños.-dijo La princesa , se levantó de su asiento y se marchó dejando a la extraña señora y a su hermano solos.

-Y tú quieres bailar pequeño.

-_Pequeño_.- pensó

-El que calla otorga, vamos.- la señora too al niño de la mano y lo condujo hacia la pista.

Amor eterno e inolvidable,

tarde o temprano estaré contigo

para seguir amándonos.

-Por qué no estas con tu mama pequeño?.- dijo mientras bailaban.

-Ella, no está.

-Ella murió?

-No lo sé, solo sé que ya no está conmigo y la extraño.- suspiró.- desearía que estuviera conmigo aquí…. _Bailando._

Yo he sufrido tanto por tu ausencia,

desde ese día hasta hoy, no soy feliz;

aunque tenga tranquila mi conciencia,

sé que pude haber yo hecho más por ti.

-A veces cuando uno desea algo con el corazón se hace realidad….

-Mi madre también solía decir eso… también me decía que nunca debo olvidar quien soy… Nunca entendí eso.

Oscura soledad estoy viviendo,

la misma soledad de tu sepulcro:

tú eres el amor, del cual yo tengo

el más triste recuerdo de Acapulco.

-Nunca olvides quien eres Zuko, pequeño Zuko, príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y futuro heredero al trono.- La señora sonrió dulcemente.

-Nunca le dije mi nombre.- dijo Zuko, pensando que tal vez lo sabría por que era el príncipe después de todo.

-No, pequeño Zuko, aun si no fueras el príncipe, sabría tu nombre… el mismo que yo elegí.- el niño se quedó sorprendido ante estas palabras.

-Mama??

-te amo Zuko.- la señora se fue corriendo de la pista, dejando en la mano del niño un pequeño paquete y con un semblante confundido.

El niño abrió el paquete y sonrió al ver lo que contenía: Una fina corona que solo podía pertenecerle a una persona.

-Príncipe Zuko.- llamó su tío.- Es hora de irnos, la velada q terminado.

-Claro tío.- dijo saliendo del shock.

-Que tal la has pasado hijo??

-Es como si mi sueño se hubiera hecho realidad.- la última declaración dejo a Iroh algo confundido.

**A/N: y eso es todo amigos!!... jaja. Tuve que salir toda la mañana y por eso recien lo subo.**

**Feliz día de la madre a Todos!!!**

Avisos Importantes: (NO DEJAR DE LEER)

-**En el País de Agni , vamos a celebrar la Semana Shipping a partir del 13 de julio hasta el 19 del mismo mes, todos los que deseen participar solo tienen que entrar al foro y inscribirse ^^.**

**-El país de Agni se mudó: Aquí está la nueva dirección para los que quieran unirse: **

http : / / paisdeagni. forolatin . com / login. forum (tienen que quitar los espacios XD)


End file.
